


【好兆头衍生:Aziraphale×Richard II】一次简单的救赎

by Herzblatt_FP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzblatt_FP/pseuds/Herzblatt_FP
Summary: 囚室内的理查二世将死之时渴望来自上天的救赎，亚兹拉斐尔出现了……





	【好兆头衍生:Aziraphale×Richard II】一次简单的救赎

上帝保佑他。

亚兹拉斐尔在热闹的人群中注视着那个瘦削的白衣男子。

“耶稣保佑你！博林布鲁克！”

人们把他们最热情的呼喊献给这位英格兰新王——兰开斯特的博林布鲁克——他们的亨利四世！他英姿勃发，雄心勃勃，博林布鲁克驭着骏马，谦逊而庄严的向着每一个对他的祝福颔首示意。

亚兹拉斐尔当然也是为了这位新王而来，这位新王无疑是受人爱戴的，不只在此时此地，有那么多的人以上帝之名赞美他，以耶稣之名祝福他，于是天使就来了，不过隐在人群当中。

但天使的目光并未在这位新王身上停留过太长时间，反倒是新王马后那个男子总是不自觉的吸引着他。

男子有一头姜红色的及腰长发，以及一双天使也会赞叹的琥珀色大眼睛。 但人们显然不吃这一套。

人们有多么推崇新王亨利，就多么贬损落难的理查，所有热切的祝福到理查这里都会变成冷酷的轻蔑，所有衷心的赞美到理查这里都会变成恶毒的咒骂……上帝啊，亚兹拉斐尔同情的注视着可怜的前国王，这是他身为一个被迫退位的国王必须背负的罪。

新王甚至没有恩许给可怜的理查一双单薄粗糙的草鞋，天使看着那对本该洁净的足行走在冰冷肮脏的地面上，看着卑微的尘土是如何污染他高贵的脚趾，看着刻薄的石块是如何刺痛他柔嫩的脚掌，那匹坏心肠的骏马甚至还会漏出肮脏的排泄物，连它都想辱染理查最后的自尊……天使叹息着，悲悯的把小小的奇迹施加在可怜的理查前进的道路上，尘土、石块和马粪都消失不见了。

然而天使不能过多干预民众的狂欢……泥土和秽物丢在理查的头上，甚至还有恶毒的人砸来尖锐的石块……理查只是拂去这些不洁和自己的鲜血，他的眼睛噙着哀伤的泪，然而他倔强的不让泪流下来，让一滴滴凄婉就这样在他的眼里窝成一汪波光粼粼的冷潭。

天使的心溺死在了那琥珀色的潭底。

——————————————————————————

艰难而绝望的咽下粗糙冷硬的食物，沦为阶下囚的理查第一次认真思考自己的过去，也第一次诚心的忏悔自己的罪过。

理查渴望着救赎，他希望上帝能够宽恕自己的犯下的恶行……他需要一个小小的奇迹。

于是天使来了，天使降临在庞蒂弗拉克特阴郁冰冷的囚室内，天使降临在镣铐中无助祈求着的理查的面前。

理查暗不见天日的囚室被天使照亮，这位天使有着奶油色的卷发，清澈的蓝眼睛和弧度可爱的鼻尖，还有一对在囚室中熠熠生辉的美丽翅膀。

理查跪在地上，低下头虔诚的亲吻这位圣使一无禁制而裸露着的足……多么圣洁而单纯，理查卑微的想着，而自己可怜的双脚已经遭受了太多的磨难，从爱尔兰踏上归程起，他每天犹如行走在荆棘之上，蛮横的博林布鲁克“邀请”他参加新王加冕后的首秀时，他的脚火辣辣的痛着，烙铁一般刺骨的地面是写满了耻辱的刀山火海，比那些无情投掷在他身上的辱骂和石块更残忍……理查的泪流在亚兹拉斐尔的脚背上，冰凉而滚烫。

救赎，天使心想，我必定要救赎这个悲惨的人，不然之后的漫长岁月里我将如他一样，后悔着祈祷更高的宽恕和原谅。

于是他蹲下身吻了理查。

亚兹拉斐尔一手像兄弟一样扶住理查的肩，一手像母亲一样扣住理查的头，像上帝一样注视着他，像情人一样亲吻着他。

理查的唇因饥渴和寒冷而苍白干涩，然而天使的吻让他毫无生机的唇重回了玫瑰的光泽，他的头发、脸庞、身躯……他感到自己因为这个吻洁净了起来。

“可怜的孩子，”天使抚摸着理查柔顺的长发，“现在感觉怎么样？”

理查回答：“我表面的不洁已被洗濯，可内里的阴霾始终没法驱散。”

这是一种另类的救赎。

亚兹拉斐尔温柔却不容置喙的命令理查跪下，向他发出神圣的邀约，他问理查可否将一切奉献给他，奉献给神，理查点头，他会心悦诚服的答应这个天使的一切要求。

亚兹拉斐尔让理查除下白色的囚衣，除下尘世所给予他的罪名，理查照办了。赤裸着的理查遮掩着私处，美丽的长发像丝绸一样包裹着他纤瘦的躯体。天使温柔的让他放开着一切羞涩，如同对主需赤诚以待。

天使的目光和煦而真诚，理查听话的放下手，任由天使火辣辣的评判着自己的躯体。

亚兹拉斐尔让理查在自己面前用手自渎，告诉他正视自己的欲望是确有必要的，理查照办了。理查握住自己的肉茎上下撸动着，他低着头，天使却不准。主需要知道真实，所以理查必须给主以自己的真实。即使是最不值得称道的自慰和肉欲，主也必须知晓。天使注视着理查羞的通红的脸庞，注视着理查手指越来越快的动作，注视着理查越胀越大的肉棒……

在欲望喷发的那一刻天使笑了，他扶住因为射精的快感险些站不住的理查，在他耳边赞许着他的虔诚，歌颂着他的勇敢。

亚兹拉斐尔让理查拨开自己身下的圣袍，得一窥天使神秘的欲望，理查照办了。他张开他罪恶的口，伸出他卑贱的舌，勾含住天使硕大而神圣的性器。他渴望这圣物能够洗涤从他口中诞生的恶语和凶令，所以理查卖力的舔弄着，他仔细的勾勒着天使性器顶端的口，这里将激射出圣洁的乳以将他哺育，他虔诚的包裹住天使性器暴起的筋，这里将摩擦出神圣的火以使他重生，他要用自己的每一寸口腔接受着天使的洗礼。

天使低哼了一声，理查如愿以偿的把天使的精液吞吃入腹，露出了饕足和释然的微笑。

亚兹拉斐尔让理查躺下，躺在冰冷的地面上，理查照办了。令他安心的是地面竟然如此温暖和柔软，那是天使巨大而洁白的羽翼，理查的脸上露出幸福的微笑。天使跪在理查面前，捧起他纤瘦的足，用天使不曾吐露恶意的唇舌抚慰着这只曾经承载了万般磨难的脚趾和沾染了不堪污秽的足心。理查受宠若惊的颤抖着，瑟缩的承受着来自天使的怜悯和爱意。

亚兹拉斐尔忍不住心想，这位美丽的人类是多么可爱而单纯啊……理查不需要任何虚饰，可天使却具有看似单一实则庞杂的心绪，亚兹拉斐尔并不打算和理查一样脱去圣袍，于是他衣着整齐的、庄严的进入了理查。

理查发出甜美的叹息。

理查接纳着体内天使的性器，这只羔羊将把他所能奉献的一切都奉献给这个天使……神啊，请原谅他曾经的所作所为。他的手攀上天使有力的臂膀，他的腿盘上天使结实的腰胯，而天使用手臂托举着他，用羽翼拥抱着他，亦用胯下的圣器教导着他。

与天使的性爱注定在圣光下进行，理查在那纯粹的耀眼中感受着天使在他体内的救赎，那硕大而滚烫的圣器不停工作着，把罪恶抽离，把圣洁插入，缓慢是天使温柔而细致的宽慰，激烈是天使严厉但必要的惩罚。理查在一抽一插时快时慢中哭泣着，天使俯下身把他的泪尽数亲吻下去，在他耳边低吟浅诵着圣洁的诗篇。

这是上帝给予他的救赎……理查快乐的心想，他主动的扭动着腰肢帮助天使撞击自己的淫荡的体内，他热情的带领着天使的手抚摸他每一寸敏感的所在，他迫切的用湿润的舌尖勾画着天使圣洁的下颌，只为求得这位天使更多的恩宠和最后的救赎。

天使越来越深入理查，理查就叫的越来越甜美，天使的翅膀在不停的颤抖，理查的睫毛也在不停的颤抖。

理查圆睁着琥珀般潋滟的眼，天使在这双眼里沉溺了下去……

清理外表的污秽只需要天使的吻，内心的不洁将藉由来自天国的圣洁体液救赎。

天使的翅膀把理查包裹的紧紧的，理查的体内也被天使的精液灌注的满满的。理查心怀感激的收缩着后庭，他要把天使的圣洁一滴不剩的留在体内。

现在的理查宛如新生，他所有的罪孽都在与天使的交合中被洗涤了。他什么都不是，他不是什么英格兰的国王，也不是什么英格兰新王的囚徒，他现在和亚兹拉斐尔融为了一体。

亚兹拉斐尔注视着理查空洞的眼，他知道理查已经离开了，从他降临在囚室之前他就知道理查将要离开了。

天使把理查放回到冰冷的地面上，合上了那一对令天使心碎的眼。

理查把自己最珍贵的虔诚奉献给了天使，天使把自己最罪恶的欲望暴露给了理查。

——————————————————————————

狱卒觉得时间差不多了，他走进囚室。

曾经的理查二世如今躺倒在庞蒂弗拉克特冰冷的囚室内，成为了一具毫无生气的尸体。

狱卒知道这就是最后的结局，因为就是他奉命把剧毒的食物送给理查二世，他现在的任务是要替理查二世收尸。

他不敢看这个间由自己的手杀死的曾经的国王，他知道被毒药害死的人的表情一定不会安详……但他还是忍不住看了一眼，看一眼这个曾经鲜活而美丽的容颜。

曾经的理查二世带着被救赎的微笑死去了。


End file.
